Un sentimiento de sadismo
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Ella creia que para vengar a su familia, debia encontrar a quien se la habia arrebatado. Despues de eliminar tantos obstaculos de su camino, finalmente tenia a su objetivo, pero ahora dudaba en si acabar con lo que el otro empezó. El se arrepentía dejarse mangonear por su progenitor y matar a aquellos humanos, sobretodo a quien cautivo su destruido corazon


_Hola, estoy aqui con una nueva historia, la verdad es un cambio algo extraño en la mayoria de historias, espero de cualquier manera les agrade._

_**Muchas gracias a bren y a .**_

········································

·····························

_"__El dolor te persigue porque solo para eso sirve tu existencia. Y en mi peor forma hare pagar por errores pasados"_

··························

Las desoladas calles eran tan silenciosas que fácilmente podrían ser catalogadas por muertas, rompiendo el silencio simples gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el asfalto. Reconsiderando su posición, no había quien pudiera ayudarle, su única opción era correr, huir del monstruo que le perseguía, ahora prácticamente pisándole los talones. Las carrozas de los autos golpeadas por el agua no eran el único ruido, los tacones de un par de botines también se oían, cercanos, demasiado para su gusto. Quería cubrirse de la lluvia, del frio que arreciaba su cuerpo, y también, del afilado cuchillo, y aunque fueran horas haciendo lo mismo, su esperanza se rehusaría a debilitarse, y aunque solo pudiera huir, lo haría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Lo cual no podía estar en lo más cierto.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, pero para su desgracia quedo atrapada al dar la vuelta, una pared de ladrillo rojo se alzaba impidiéndole el paso, estaba acorralada, y eso, hasta su perseguidor lo sabía. Con preocupación volteo su vista, buscando la probabilidad de no ser visto u oída, pero su suerte era tan poca que la figura se veía al principio de ese callejón sin salida.

Con paso lento se alejo lo más posible, topando finalmente con la pared, sin ver otra salida, enseño sus colmillos en espera de que en algo amedrentara a su acosador, sin embargo, esta persona solo sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos mucho más grandes que los suyos, aterrada, se dio cuenta de la verdad. Mientras que aquella presa se atemorizaba, se acerco con su mano derecha en alto jugueteando con el cuchillo el cual pronto le daría muerte.

**-No te muevas demasiado, quiero que me respondas algo-** le dijo mientras tomaba con su mano libre el cuello de la víctima. Sin apretar

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber maldito engendro?- **le hablo con fuerza, no se dejaría asustar más de lo que estaba

**-Mmmm, eres valiente, somos lo mismo, pero ahora dime, ¿Qué sabes sobre la familia Komori?-** y la chica bajo la otra, enarco una ceja, **_Maldita sea._** Pensó para sus adentros, al ver la confusión en sus ojos.

**-Yo no sé sobre esa familia, ¿Qué es lo que buscarías con humanos?- **le pregunto ahora con algo de temor pues la mano le apretó tan solo un poco

**-Entonces matar a tu familia, no me ha servido de nada, ni tu maldito padre me contesto, por eso tuve que matarlo, como lo hare contigo-** y esa seria mueca, no lo era más, era una sonrisa, fría y vacía.

Lo único que pudo captar en el momento fue como un cuchillo se enterraba en su cuerpo, pero este era diferente, no se sentía como cualquier otro, realmente le estaba dañando, pensó que tal vez podría sobrevivir, pero su atacante sabia a la perfección como matar a los de su especie, por algo tenían la misma naturaleza. Aun cerrando sus ojos, estaba más o menos consciente, lo suficiente como para escuchar las últimas palabras de su vida.

**-Lo lamento pequeña, cuestión de trabajos**- entre abrió los ojos, y vi una careta de melancolía, en ese momento pensó que tal vez realmente se arrepentía de matarla.

Pero en su posición, nada podía hacer. Presencio cuando aquel pecho se levantaba y bajaba para luego detenerse, ya estaba muerta, con remordimiento se acerco hasta uno de los brazos y lo jalo hacia ella, incluso muerta, la sangre seguía corriendo, por lo que sin cuidado clavo sus colmillos sobre la arteria, succionando hasta lo último, después de todo, ya no podían dolerle.

Salió del callejón, notando de casualidad las ligeras manchas en su ropa, se pudo haber manchado cuando la mato o cuando succiono su sangre. Se quito la chaqueta que de momentos traía para cambiarla por una de color blanco, se quito la capucha dejando que sus rubios caireles flotaran junto al viento.

De pequeña recordaba que ella nunca dijo una mentira, ahora su vida era la mentira misma.

Por primera vez, en aquella noche de masacre, su trabajo se había dificultado, sus informantes no le dijeron que habría fiesta, le sorprendió como una cara bonita pasaba aunque visible de manera desapercibida, se imagino ahora gritando de terror, al encontrarse con los cuerpos muertos de esa familia, en el fondo –muy en el fondo – sintió alegría por ver a esa familia muerta. Una menos por exterminar.

Se las supo arreglar lo suficiente, como para que nadie notara la ausencia de estas, o el cadáver ahora tirado en el callejón, ya había vivido demasiado, sonrió con tristeza **_Trabajo es trabajo_** pensó con cautela, mientras se dirigía a un café cercano, demasiado cerca del callejón, después de todo por algo le conocían como "El asesino de los acorralados". Rogo interiormente, encontrarse con su ella, su amiga que siempre le apoyaría y escuchara.

Por el camino, el frio se acentuaba más en su cuerpo, de su mochila saco el celular que desde hace un momento había estado vibrando. Usualmente cuando acaba un trabajo, solía ir a comer, no se sentía en lo más mínimo orgullosa de lo que hacía, por lo que lo mejor que podía hacer era descargar otra más de sus penas, sumadas a sus erradas acciones. La persona que le esperaba le comprendía, porque como ella sufría lo mismo, entre mismo trabajo, se apoyaban mutuamente.

Por el momento, las calles seguían estando desérticas, afortunadamente ya no llovía con la misma intensidad con la que momentos antes lo había hecho, su caminata era relativamente lenta, le hacían pasar un mal sabor de boca, seguía sin encontrar al asesino que ella buscaba, y en el proceso se cargaba con demasiadas vidas inocentes –aunque no lo fueran del todo -. Cuando diviso la entrada del lugar de costumbre, se apresuro en llegar, aun cuando los pies le pesaran más que otras veces, llego mas rápido de lo que pensó, apenas y eran las ocho de la noche,**_ justo a tiempo para salir del trabajo_**.

Al entrar una joven castaña le esperaba, se le acerco, para guiarla hasta la mesa más alejada de las personas, pues a le había comentado ese temor a las miradas, sentía que le señalaban.

**-Yui, creí que no vendrías, ¿Terminaste los deberes?-** pregunto la oji avellana, cuestionándose internamente, si no había metido la pata al decir eso.

**-Tenía que hacerlo, pero de nuevo nada surgió de ello. No sabían nada… pero aun así tuve que matarlas-** le dijo la rubia, procurando que su voz no temblara. Tomo el vaso previamente colocado frente a ella.

**-Faltan cinco minutos para que acabe mi turno, ¿Quieres esperarme?- **le pregunto mientras acariciaba el rubio cabello.

**-Claro, por algo vine a buscarte-** le contesto, retirando con cuidado la mano de su amiga. No le gustaba ese gesto, le traía recuerdos

**-Está bien no desesperes-** no se ofendió por ese movimiento, de hecho, dejo a la chica que ahora veía la ventana llena de gotas, como si fuera lo más interesante.

Estaba reflexionando, nuevamente, múltiples veces sus amigos le habían dicho que no estaba bien que lo pensara, que debía obedecer a lo que le ordenaran sin cuestionar ni nada, pero es que muy dentro de sí, sentía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. Y sin embargo, otra parte de su persona le gritaba, que solo era por su familia.

**-Yui, querida, ¿Estas lista?-** le hablo su amiga tocándole el hombro.

**-Claro Akira, ¿ya acabaste el trabajo?-** la joven solo asintió, y levantándose ambas salieron, no sin antes despedirse del jefe de la castaña.

Observo con detenimiento a su amiga, castaña de estatura un poco más alta que ella, ojos avellana, grandes sin llegar al exceso, su piel ligeramente bronceada, con un atuendo sencillo, era hermosa, y destilaba un aura infantil a pesar de tener ya diecinueve años. Cualquiera que las viera, no pensaría en lo horrible que hacen, ni ellas mismas se lo creían.

**-¿Qué ocurre Yui? Te encuentro más pensativa de lo normal-** le dijo su amiga que seguía mirando el camino.

**-Es que, matamos a tanta gente, y seguimos sin encontrar a quien buscamos. Me estoy hartando- **le respondió evadiendo lo que realmente sentía.

**-No creo que sea por eso te sientes culpable, eso es más que evidente. Todos lo hacemos, creo, se nota que a Haruka si le gusta**- le dijo pensativa su amiga, mientras le abrazaba.

**-Lo sé, pero es que, todo esto es un maldito ciclo. Quiero acabar con esto, además, ¿crees que no lo noto? La mitad de la organización me teme, y la otra me repudia**- le indico con enojo y tristeza.

**-Entiendo, pero sabes que cuando no entiendes algo simplemente no te gusta-** se pego más a ella, pues el cuerpo contrario amenazaba con llorar.

**-Todos hacemos lo mismo, solo por no ser como ellos, me tratan así, como escoria- **le dijo con frustración en su quebrada voz

**-Tranquila, eres de las mejores, y nosotros que convivimos contigo te queremos y lo sabes, ¿o no?-** sintió como el cuerpo contrario se tensaba con sus palabras

**-Hay veces en que desearía matarlos, de una manera horrenda peor que como mato a mis victimas-**algo espantada, la castaña separo a la rubia de si, sus ojos rosas lucían ligeramente grises, ese lado oscuro de su amiga le preocupaba.

**-Yui, será mejor que vallamos a casa. Se está haciendo tarde y podría pasar algo malo**- tomo la mano de la chica que parecía volver a la normalidad.

**-No creo que sea tan malo no llegar a tiempo, cuando mucho, Ryu-san se volverá a molestar**- le quito importancia la joven

**-Pero si nos encuentran los vigilantes, lo más seguro es que nos pregunten quienes somos, ¿Qué haremos cuando o no encuentren el registro, o nos den por muertas en ellos?-** le indico lo amiga lo obvio.

Desde ese momento las chicas se encargaron de no ser vistas caminando ahora con rapidez, cuando muchas personas se dejaron de ver, decidieron correr por los tejados, al cabo, no serian ni escuchadas ni vistas. Con algo de esfuerzo llegaron hasta donde estaba lo que podrían catalogar como hogar, donde solo los mejores asesinos residían ahí. Está claro ellas eran parte de estos.

·

·

**-¿A qué hora pensaran en llegar esas chicas?-** les dijo con enojo –ocultando la preocupación –un chico de cabello azul con ojos del mismo color en tono más bajo.

**-Cálmate Ryu, ni que no pudieran cuidarse solas, si alguien la molesta pueden simplemente…-** y con su dedo pulgar hizo una seña hacia abajo. Matar, era lo que significaba.

**-Lo sé Haruka, pero, no deberían ser tan descuidadas**- le volvió a decir el chico mientras notaba como la joven peli negra rodaba sus mieles ojos.

**-Haz lo que quieras, esas niñitas no me preocupan, sabrán arreglárselas-** y con gesto despectivo se fue a su habitación

**-Deberías dejar de preocuparte, son fuertes chicas. Tenles confianza**- una joven de cabello rosa le sonrió, mientras sus ojos de color rojo se mostraron con mayor brillo.

**-Está** **bien Miai, esperare solo media hora más, y si no llegan mandare a Yutora-** le indico mientras esperaba moviendo el pie con insistencia sobre el alfombrado

**-Ya estamos en casa-** grito Akira mientras jalaba a Yui hacia donde estaba el mayor de esa casa. Y apenas contaba con veintidós años.

**-Ya era hora de llegar, ¿Qué es lo que piensan ustedes?-** les pregunto con la ceja arqueada.

**-Lo lamento, pero se volvió algo tedioso que escapar de los vigilantes, me sorprende que no han descubierto aun que Hibiki es uno de los que tanto persiguen-** hablo la castaña con algo de burla.

**-Como sea, Yui, tengo que hablar contigo sobre eso. Akira retírate- **como motivo suficiente la joven se fue a su habitación

**-¿Qué ocurre Ryu-san?-** hablo la rubia con sospecha, sabia a lo que se refería, solo esperaba no tener un embrollo mas a la lista.

**-Hemos encontrado información interesante, una que posiblemente nos ayudara, esta no es recabada por la organización, fue gracias a Maru. Léela**- le entrego la carpeta de sospechoso color blanco mientras en el frente tenía el nombre Komori escrito.

·

Con impaciencia abrió el cuaderno, encontrándose con muchas cosas, más sorprendentes que las otras. Definitivamente debía arreglar todo eso. Y con esa nueva información se le haría más sencillo de conseguir. Sin percatarse de ello, en su rostro se fue formando una sonrisa, sádica y que prometía destrozos únicamente para quienes habían hecho lo que le hicieron a su familia. A su vez uno de sus ojos resplandecía con un gris cubriéndole, ella no era consciente de algo mas demasiado ocupada estaba con el informe de su familia. Su prontamente vengada familia.

······················

·················

Como les dije, es raro, pero espero les guste el capitulo como me ha gustado a mi escribirlo. Dejen un review si les gusto. Espero les agrade el curso de la historia.


End file.
